Fireman Sam Kiddie Rides
"When he hears the fire bell chime, Fireman Sam is there on time" - Fireman Sam theme song Fireman Sam is a show created by Bumper Films. The show aired its first episode (The Kite) on November 17th, 1987 and has been running ever since. Kiddie Rides exist. One design was made by OMC Electronics in 1993, which was later adapted by R.G. Mitchell's Children's Rides Ltd. in 1997. A "video carousel" ride was also released, made by Linan Lian Animation Technology Co. Ltd. for Ride On! Entertainment in 2012. OMC Version in 1993, OMC made form of Trevor Bus. It include Trevor fiberglass and 2 push sound button. The steering wheel used OMC Paddington Bear. It is unknown what is being played during ride? About 34 units we made. Other OMC releases / Other OMC Variants * Wrong audio with OMC Fireman Sam still exist. * No headlights still exist. * Kidzstuff announcements exist Fun2Learn Version Fun2Learn released a Jupiter Fireman Sam ride in 2006, it was made around the same time the Postman Pat Ride. When the ride starts, it plays 3 different audio clips from the episodes Birthday Surprise, The Big Freeze and A Real Live Wire. One audio clip is Penny saying "A Fire! at Dilys Shop!", another audio clip is Station Officer Steele saying "Ah! Bella Lasagne's cafe is on fire, Action Stations men!" and another audio clip is Sam saying "Great Fires of London!" There's a fire at the Flood's house! we better get going!". After any of these 3 clips is played, it starts playing the Season 5 theme song. There are three buttons on the ride, the first button has a picture of Norman which says "Quick! The Twins! There's a fire!" which is from the episode King of the Jungle, the second button has a picture of Sam with Jupiter which plays the Jupiter siren noises, the last button has a picture of Rosa and it plays Rosa's meow. This ride is quite uncommon as there were about 150 units made. Other Fun2Learn Versions * Some versions of the ride have the Nothern Leisure voice messages. * In Tesco Extra in Ryde, there is a Fun2Learn Fireman Sam ride that has the R.G. Mitchell Postman Pat soundboard. The only thing that wasn't changed in the ride was the Norman button and the Attract Mode. It can be found here in the Kiddie Ride Errors page. Ride On! Entertainment In 2008, Ride On! Entertainment made a Fireman Sam carousel kiddie ride featuring Jupiter, Venus and the Mountain Rescue 4x4. Some 2 seaters exist for Jupiter and the Mountain Rescue 4x4, but not Venus. It plays the Series 5 theme song on loop while the ride is in motion. In Addition, Ride On! made a second version with an updated board and graphics from the CGI series, however the second version is a little bit more common than the first version.Category:Rides by Kidzstuff Category:Rides By OMC Electronics Category:Modified rides Category:Licensed Rides Category:Fun2Learn Rides Category:Ride On! Entertainment Kiddie Rides